Capricho
by IAmAkitoAndIAmAGirl
Summary: Akito es caprichosa, verdad?


Caprichos. 

Ella aprisiono al ave en sus manos, y en unos instantes, esta yacia inerte en el suelo.

Cansada de su rutinaria vida, Akito comprendio que, para divertirse, se debían correr ciertos riesgos.

Y que mejor que los corrieran los zodiacos, al fin que vivian para servirle.

Con ese pensamiento, llamo a Kureno, que a los pocos minutos se presento en s habitación.

-¿Me llamaste Akito?

Akito comenzó a reir por lo bajo y descubrió sus hombros en un gesto provocativo.

-Me aburro.

Pálido, Kureno pensó que Akito solo quería sexo, por lo que comenzó a quitarse su ropa...

Cómo de costumbre.

Sin embargo, Akito no tenía eso en mente.

-¿Qué rayos estás haciendo exhibicionista! -dijo arrojándole lo primero que se halló (la pasión perdida, el nuevo libro de Shigure) y poniendo el ceño fruncido- Vístete inmediatamente y escucha con mucha atención, que solo te lo diré una vez.

"Aquello" que le dijo Akito a Kureno provocó que su boca se callera al piso y sus ojos se quedaran en blanco por media hora.

-Y date prisa, o haré una alharaca a tal grado que Hatori no dudará en castrarte si se lo pido con tal de callarme.

-Pe... pero Akito... ¿Hacer "eso"? O-O

-Sí, haz "eso" en mi presencia y entonces seran libres, o de otra manera cumpliré mi amenaza. Tienes hasta las 4 pm, o sea, tienes 1 hora. Y he dicho.

Totalmente aturdido, Kureno salió corriendo de la mansion Souma para... bueno, hacer "eso".

Mientras, Akito sufre un ataque de risa capaz de competir con las carcajadas de Aaya y Shigure juntos.

En la casa de Shigure, este se halla molestando al pelirrojo con bromas malas de "Thoru es mi esposa y tu te quedaste queriendo chiquitito, iuuuuuu" y cosas así, cuando Kureno entra y sin dar explicaciones aparta al pelirrojo y besa a Shigure.

- O-o ¡Pero qué demonios les pasa depravados? -el chico se cubre la cara y comienza a gritar- ¡SE ME VAN A PUDRIR LOS OJOS!

Kureno se soltó de Shigure para tratar de dar una explicación instantánea al pelirrojo, en lo que el escritor comenzaba a vomitar del asco y la sorpresa.

-EEEEEEEEEEEUCCRG!

-Mira, tengo que explicarlo y no tengo tiempo. REALMENTE necesito hacer esto, y Shigure es el único que puede ayudarme.

-Entonces... tu... -el chico miró incredulo al pollo, quien comenzara a asintir- eres **maricón**.

- O.O NOOOOOOOOO! NO LO SOY! NO LO SOY! AKITO QUIERE QUE TENGA SEXO CON SHIGURE EN SU HABITACIÓN, Y QUIERE VER QUE LO HAGA!

El expollo comenzó a agarrar aire en lo que Shigure (tras vomitar) y el otro se quedaban con la boca O

-Y también dijo que si no lo hacía en menos de -se fija en el reloj- 44 minutos, todos estaremos perdidos.

El pollo comenzó a llorar de la desesperación.

-Es lo más humillante que me ha mandado a hacer en mi vida, más que cuando me vistió de Rosilla la Fresilla y me obligó a tragarme una media llena de harina endulzada en una fiesta infantil.

-Cielos -el pelirrojo puso una mano (bueno, trató de ponerla) sobre el hombro de Kureno para darle ánimos- ¡Y yo me quejo de Akito cuando tú has sufrido todos sus caprichos! -se vuelve hacia el escritor- Hentai, no seas malo y dale la mano esta vez.

Pero Shigure no estaba dispuesto a ayudar.

-No estoy loco. Si fuera una chica con bubis de copa b a f, no hay problema, pero con... Kure...no... o.O -comienza otro rictus de asco-EEEEEEEEEEEUCCRG!

-Parece que el hentai no te ayudará por las buenas.

-Entonces -dijo Kureno sacando una cuerda- habrá que tomar medidas drásticas.

20 minutos antes de que se cumpliera el plazo, se ve al pelirrojo y a Kureno cargando con una alfombra que, además de verse muy pesada, no dejaba de retorcerse ni de quejarse.

-¿Donde está Shigure? -preguntó Akito y estos desenvolvieron la alfombra.

-¡Taran! Ahora sí -dijo el pelirrojo- que haga lo que tenga que hacer.

-¡Uck, que asco! -dijo Akito cubriéndose con su haori- Ni loca aceptaré que Shigure deje apestando a vómito mi habitación...

-Bien -dijo un alegre Shigure- se cancela el trato.

- ...así que lo harán en el baño, y Kyo, quiero que me des masaje.

-¿QUE QUÉ! -grito al mismo tiempo de los 3.

-Rápido, que no tengo el tiempo de ustedes.

Y así las cosas, se dirigieron totalmente resijnados al baño, donde Akito ya tenia lista hasta la silla.

-Kyo, quitate la ropa y ponte este collar.

Y el chico comenzo a defenderse.

-¿ACASO SE TE BOTO LA CANICA¡PRIMERO PERRO!

-Muy bien -Akito dio dos aplausos y varios fortachones saliron de cuartos secretos- Ya que no quieren hacer las cosas por las buenas...

Media hora después, Shigure está montado sobre Kureno, ambos con moretones, y el pelirrojo...

-¡ah¡Sí¡así, así, Kyo, Kyooooo¡Qué rico¡Dame más, DAME MÁS!

Con la amenaza de romperle el craneo, se encargaba de darle un masaje en la espalda a Akito, en lo que el resto de los fortachones tomaban video de la acción.

Qué caprichosa es Akito¿verdad? Fin.


End file.
